Clawd Wolf/books
Clawd Wolf debuted in the books in Monster High of the ''Monster High'' book series, which premiered on September 01, 2010. Books Monster High His normie name is Claude, which he uses to prevent questions about his identity. He makes an appearance at the school dance; when Frankie loses her head, he drives her home, while Billy carried her head. His parents own a bed and breakfast where he, Claudine, and his 5 younger brothers flee to. He and Lala get close, even getting a mohawk from her. Once he found out about the Sassy 16 party that Claudine was hosting, he and his brothers put up baby pictures of her. He and his brothers also flaunt their RAD status at the party. Ghoulfriends Henry Hunchback thinks highly of Clawd and is glad to have him as SKRM team captain. Monster High Diaries In "Draculaura and the New Stepmomster", The wedding finally comes, but Draculaura is unable to muster any enthusiasm. As she and her father enter the castle where the wedding is held, Ramoanah meets them and apologizes to Draculaura for not being more welcoming, and that she truly wants to change her ways and be more accepting like Draculaura and her father. She explains that she was angry at the dinner because the hotel hadn't arranged for proper meals for Draculaura and her friends, and has been working to rectify it in time for the wedding, with help from the other ghouls. She was the one who sent the ghouls their favourite foods. She then reveals the secret she was hiding.... it's none other that Clawd, who she arranged to come over on a first class ticket. Draculaura is delighted, and promises that she'll help Ramoanah become more accustomed to her new life with Dracula. In "Clawdeen Wolf and the Freaky Fabulous Fashion Show", In Clawdeen's room, she helps fit her friends into dresses made for the show when Clawd stops by and tells her that several of their family members, including all four generations of their grandparents and their young cousin Clawdette, are visiting for a family reunion for two weeks. Clawdeen fears the extra visitors means she won't get any peace to work on her show, and when she's asked to help get the house ready for them, she feels angry that she always has to put her family first before her own interests. The Wolf relatives move in the next day, and while Clawdeen doesn't get the chance to work much on her clothes, she does show her designs off of her Grandparents and cousin Clawdette, who are genuinely impressed. Clawdeen's happy that she's able to share her work with her family, she just wishes they could spare her more time to work on it. A week later, Clawdeen asks if she can go visit her friends to get some work down with them, but is asked to help Clawdia, Clawd and Howleen babysit Clawdette and the younger cousins while the adults are out for the night. She goes to find some arts and crafts stuff for them to play with, only to find them playing with her outfits for the show, accidentally ruining them. When she returns home, Clawd confronts her about her outburst, and suggests that she should ask the family to help her get the show ready. Realizing that she's never asked them for help while they have asked for her help throughout their stay. Clawdeen apologizes to her family, and asks if they can help her complete her outfits. Everyone eagerly agrees to help, and along with the Ghoulfriends, they all pitch in and are able to complete everything on Clawdeen's list. Comics Hopes and Screams The Monster High casketball team has another big match. Draculaura is overworking herself on a normie-style soap opera for the Gory Gazette and faints during Home Ick. Clawd and Frankie take her to the medical room, where they fail to convince Draculaura to delegate and unburden herself once she has recovered. Clawd is one of the actors for the play and excited about it until Draculaura accidentally makes her ingest reverserum, giving him instant stage fright. The pre-season SKRM practices don't bode well for the Nightmares' chances of flying to victory. The entire team's rollerskates are in need of replacement to the point that Robecca's right steamboat break down during a race. Meanwhile, all the other teams have bought a new design rollerskates that makes them superfast. In order to get their hands on those rollerskates too, the Nightmares hold a bake sale and swiftly get the money together, though Robecca refuses the upgrade because she's attached to her boots. Clawd and the others don't push it. The next practice session initially goes well, but then Robecca's patched-up steamboot breaks down and she crashes into Rochelle and Heath, ending the match. Defeated, Robecca quits the team. Unwilling to let their legend down, the Nightmares find a replacement component for Robecca's steamboot and return their new rollerskates to the store to get the money to buy it. Robecca is elated and rejoins. The very next practice match, the Nightmares outdo themselves through teamwork and win. A few days later, Clawd has a great time at the Gory Gazette party. I Only Have Eye for You In "Bull's Eye", he makes a cameo appearance with Draculaura at the movie theatre. In "Shadow of a Doubt", When Clawd meets her, she asks if he's gotten their tickets. He checks his pockets, but is surprised to find the tickets are missing. Guessing he misplaced them, he goes to his locker to give Draculaura a gift, but discovers that's gone missing as well. Heath asks if he actually forgot about the dance. Clawd tried to prove him wrong by checking on the dinner reserations he made, but somehow they've been cancelled. Gil and Billy show up from getting their outfits for the dance, and reveal that they couldn't find the clothes Clawd put aside. Draculaura tells him that none of that matters, as long as they can be at the dance together. But Clawd stomps off, determined to figure out what's going on. Clawd finally arrives (near the end of the issue), and he's not pleased to see Valentine. Valentine reveals that he was the one who cancelled all of Clawd's date arrangements; he wanted to make it up to Clawd by paying for everything himself. When Clawd doesn't believe him, he explains Clawd should have gotten a gift certificate to cover the cost... then he checks his phone and realizes he forget to send it to him. Frankie tells him that while he meant well, a true friend should never sneak around if they want to help someone, and maybe he should ask for advice before doing something like this again. Promising to do better in the future, Valentine joins the others in the dance. Category:Monster High book characters Category:Ghoulfriends book characters Category:Comic characters Category:Monster High Diaries characters